Unexpected Love a Dragon Diaries and BTVS Crossover
by NYC Artist
Summary: AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write it.
1. Exiled

Unexpected Love

AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

I could not believe it. A part of me told me to say something, _anything_ , but I knew that whatever would come out of my mouth would only make it worse. My father had exiled me. Because I had made the decision to shift in the presence of humans. The two humans in question where Suzanne who had seen my dragon claw and my eye shift, back in April when I had first shifted. She then spread rumors and called me a freak. She had also taken to avoiding me like the plague.

She had not really seen me shift from human to dragon neither had Meghan my best friend who had also seen me in my dragon form. Neither had seen me shift from dragon to human either, though Meghan did see me in my dragon form. She had the 'Einstein look' on her face. That meant that she would not stop until she found out who the dragon was. Which could be really bad.

However I had blown fire and caused smoke to come up as a distraction while I manifested elsewhere. As the Wyvern I had the ability to do that. Once I got home I was greeted by the sight of my mother and father in the midst of an argument, my mother was full on crying. She then told me she was not abandoning me, but had to go away. Well after that my father and I exchanged a few words which led to him mentioning that he felt me shift today and subsequently asking if there were humans near. I could not lie to him.

He then told me I was grounded and that it could lead to exile. After that he contacted the Pyr and told them everything. I did not get the chance to defend myself. All I could do was stand there as my kind showed that all they needed to hear was one side of the story, never mind who it was from. My father then sent me to my room, while he arranged for my 'time away'.

An hour later he got me and told me to get in the car. He took me to an apartment complex across the street from my school. We walked up to the top floor and he opened the door. I walked in and he followed. He then spoke " This is where you will spend the next 2 years of your exile. The rent is already taken care of. Here is a card, money will be deposited into the account on the 1st and 15th of every month. He paused. " This is not money to go on a spending spree, we will be checking in on you." He handed me the debit card, and after giving me a stern, yet disappointed look, he left.

I stood there in shock for a moment, before shaking myself out of my reprieve. I walked to the door, closing and locking it. I leaned against it and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth all the while counting to ten in Italian. After doing that I opened my eyes and looked around. _'Well'_ I thought _' If this is going to be my new home for the next two years, I might as well make the place more me'._ What my ahem ' _esteemed'_ father forgot was to have me pack. Yup I only had the things I was wearing and the things in my pockets.

I smirked another thing that my father did not know was that over the past five years I had been saving every dollar of birthday money, money from allowances you name it. Currently I had over $2,000. so most of the stuff i may be able to get using my own money. I sighed and took out my messenger to make a list of the things I needed. Once I was done I looked it over.

 **List**

 _Kitchen supplies ( Pots, Pans etc.)_

 _Furniture._

 _Clothes, shoes underwear,_

 _School stuff._

 _Art supplies_

 _Furnishings_

 _T.V. ( If it is not to expensive, if it is get a laptop.)_

 _Get a haircut._

Hmm. Well I figured now that I was on my own I could dress and look the way I wanted. I had always wanted to get my hair lightened a bit and possibly add length. I could also get some new clothes. Well this might not be so bad I thought. I looked around and spotted the keys to the apartment on the kitchen counter. I grabbed them, and after making sure I had my wallet, both my original debit card, and MPA Debit card ( Monitored Pyr Approved), as well as my messenger. I headed out.

 _Time to be the person I want to be._

Thanks to all my followers to all my stories. I wrote this story for fun and I hope that you all like it. As to the story Harry Potter twist, i am currently working on 3 new chapters and editing them. They should be up soon. Thank you all for the support and feedback! — NYC Artist.


	2. Meetings and Thoughts

AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different part of Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

After leaving the apartment I decided the first thing I should do is to get my hair done first. I stopped by a hair salon and stepped in. The women at the front desk looked me up and down.

"Good Afternoon" I said " I would like to see if I could get an appointment for today, if not then this week." I finished.

She looked surprised and then said " We have a spot available now with Drake."

" Perfect" I said. " Just take a seat" She said and gestured to the waiting area with her hand. I took a seat and grabbed a magazine to look for the hairstyle I wanted. I finally found it. My hair would fall to my collarbone which is actually shorter than it is now. It would also be light blonde but with my natural brown roots showing.

" Excuse me" I heard and looked up at the receptionist and she smiled " Drake is ready for you."

"Thanks" I said standing up and taking the magazine with me as a reference. I walked to the back and was met with a guy with dark hair about 5'7. He also had dark brown eyes.

"Hello" He said "My name is Drake"

"Zoe" I said shaking his hand, as I did so I closed my right eye and saw through my left that there was no weird mystical activity around him. I also took in his scent human. I relaxed a bit, safe.

" Well Zoe, what did you have in mind?" Drake asked I showed him the photo and told him that I wanted if a bit below the collar bone like half an inch. I also told him that I wanted that exact color with my natural color. He agreed saying it would look fantastic on me. I sat down in the chair and he got to work.

Once he was done I took a good at my hair now. I loved it, and could not help the smile that spread across my face. My hair was now a light blonde that still looked good with my skin tone. If I held my hair underneath you could see my natural color and around the roots, but it looked natural. "Thank you so much." I said I then went to the desk and paid. After i walked down the street to the department store. I grabbed a cart and looked around. Great, I was in a store that had a bit of everything, that made my day a bit easier.

I walked over to the sheets, linens, and mattress pads area. I picked out 4 different sets of sheets, all earth tones and one deep grey. I picked out two mattress pads and 5 pillows. I checked that off the list and headed over to the kitchen appliances. I selected 2 frying pans, two pots, a drainer, a kettle, along with a rice pan and sauce pan.

Check. I walked over to the clothing and found what I wanted fairly quickly. I got some darker clothing that was a bit form fitting as well as some skinny jeans. I also grabbed some workout gear and equipment. I had decided to take on a more healthy lifestyle. Sine my father forbade my to shift to my dragon form for the entire 2 years of my exile. I wanted to be in the best physical shape possible. I had looked into self-defense classes. Hey a girl has to know how to take care of herself.

Same thing happened with the shoes, I got a bit more ankle boots in more sold colors instead of patterns and such. After I paid for everything, I headed outside. I decided to try to hail a cab. The bags were to heavy and I had to walk 12 blocks to get back to my apartment. I had to be back before 7pm. The furniture I picked out earlier was already ready to go. It was going to be to be delivered by then. I stood and tried to hail a cab . Two whizzed right passed me, finally one stopped and I got in.

Once I got back to my place, I paid the driver and headed up. When I got to my floor I noticed a guy heading in. He was tall around 5'9, he had bleached blonde hair sleeked back, and was wearing all black. The black showed off his muscular physic. I turned to try to get my keys.

As I am a total klutz, I ended up dropping a good part of my bags. He stopped by me and knelt to help pink my things up. " Here" He said handing me the bags. "Thanks" I said.

"Guess you're my new neighbor" He said again, his eyes, which were a pale blue slid up and down, not checking in the usual way a guy checks out a women. But as if he was sizing me up. "Not what you expected?" I asked with a grin. He chuckled and I loved the sound of it.

" No." He said again "That a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

" Good thing, definitely a good thing." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Not because of the comment, but because of the accent. If I had to guess this guy was 100% british.

" What brings you from the U.K?" I asked and he laughed.

" Haven't been in the U.K. for a long time," He began " traveled all over, most recently lived in Cali." He said. They way he said it gave the impression that something happened.

" Let me guess, had to deal with peoples bullshit?" I asked " them never hearing you're side of the story?" I said which a scowl on my face at the memory of the Pyr. Not even listening to me. I get that my Dad is their leader, but come on! They seriously could not listen to my side of the story!

" Aren't you a bit young to be using language like that?" He asked.

" No" I responded " 15 going on 16 is old enough to have to deal with people's bullshit."

" To true." He said " n' here I thought that this town would be dull." He stuck out his hand and said " name is Spike"

" Zoe" I said shaking his hand I could definitely tell that the next two years would be very interesting.

 ** _Spike's POV_**

As I was shaking the girls I mean _Zoe's_ hand I thought about what a mystery this girl was. She and an older bloke, probably her old man stopped by the place earlier. However the old man left and she went out. My first guess is that she is living alone. Not the trust fund punishment though. I knew she was not human. I cold smell it. Shapeshifter, from what I heard thanks to the old Vamp hearing Pyr or whatever the female's are called.

I know that she knew that I was not human. I was proven right when she asked "What are you?"

I smiled and shifted to my game face and looked at her she stared back unblinking, not even scared . " Never met a vampire before" she said.

I shook out of my game face and asked her " You?" She shook her hand and her eyes darted around. I got the silent message, she could not talk, bound by her word or she was being watched. Probably both.

" Well I should get going." I began " But umm. Could I get your number?" I may be going out of town and I'll need some one to get the mail, all that stuff." I asked a part of me was saying say yes!

" Sure" she said and we took out our phones and exchanged numbers. I put the pone back in my pocket. " Here let me" I took the keys and opened the door she stepped in and sad " Bye Spike" with a small smile. " and thank you".

" You're welcome, anytime you need me don't hesitate to ask" I responded. With one last smile she closed the door. I walked away feeling as though I had just met a good friend. ' _Maybe more...'_ I thought. _That_ thought was pushed down quickly. Friends Spike, just Friends.

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

' _Well Zoe, you just made a new friend and ally_ ' I thought to myself. Not only had I made steps towards being a healthier and more mature version of myself, I made a friend with someone who was possibly going through a similar situation. A vampire. I was not lying when I said that I had never met one. There clearly were reasons to fear them, but something told me to trust Spike. He trusts me, don't ask me how I know, I just know it.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a knocking at the front door. I looked through the peephole and took in a deep inhale. Humans. The crew with my new furniture and furnishings. I let them in.

 _Well here's to a new beginning, so far so good_


	3. Confrontations and Texts

Unexpected Love

AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different part of Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragon Diaries. The rights go to Joss Whedon and Deborah Cooke respectively. I only wrote this story for fun._**

 ** _The ideas for Zoe's room were_** **not** ** _my idea. Got the concept from Seventeen Magazine. If you want to check it out got to life/g2273/diy-room-decor-pinterest/? Most of Zoe's room I took the ideas from those tips_** **.**

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ugh I groaned as I reached dover to shut off the stupid alarm. as I did I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Everything from yesterday came back. My eyes popped open and I looked around. A small smile broke out on my face despite the circumstances. My room was a bit more more me, with slightly dark shades of oranges, tans, browns. My dresser had this shades on each drawer. I had also put a bit of decoration up. I had put strings around balloons, I dipped the string in Mod Podge before I wrapped it around the balloon. After it dried I popped the ballon. Thankfully the string kept the shape. I also had bought paint that would make one of my walls a chalkboard. I had then drawn a self portrait.

My head was down to the right and titled letting the moonlight shine on it, with a clear night sky in the background. My bed had simple dark green satin sheets and pillowcases with a simple light brown throw. My desk was an old one that I got from a antique store. My bedpost was one that had drawers on the bottom, but it was a bit closer to the ground than most. I had stained it and painted it to look like natural tree bark. My room was bigger than my old one at dad's. It also have one bit window to let light in.

I stretched my arms over my head and got up. I headed to the bathroom to wash my face. Splashing water on my face I took a look at myself in the mirror, I loved my hair, even after a sleeping, and with bed-head to me it looked great. I patted my face dry with a towel and sat down at my desk. I opened up my laptop, after checking my e-mail and social media accounts, looked up where I could take self defense classes and get a gym membership.

I found a gym that had a good monthly payment of $30 and had self defense classes three days a week with a great instructor. The best part was that it was 5 blocks from my place. Whoa, my fingers froze over the keyboard.

 _My place? Guess I'm adapting quicker than I thought I would._ I was not sure if that was a good or bad thing. I sat back and thought about it. I would be here for the next 2 years. I would take steps in my life to step up since I was on my own, and could not shift. Not to mention I was not sure if the Pyr that would check in on me would help me. Then there was the issue of my mother. She said she was going away. Probably to my Aunt's in England. Lord know's what will happen there. Best to leave that between mom and dad.

The most important thing was that _I am Happy. I am content with where I am and continuing to make the decisions and take the steps to continue to make my life better._ I laughed and stood up and got ready to workout. I had taken my weight, age, and BMI down last night . I was 15 years old, weighed 110 pounds, and was 5'3. ( **I do not know the characters actual weight or height, I made this up.)** My BMI was 19.5. Normal for my height. I still wanted to stay in shape though. Thanks to my father training me, I had a pretty good amount of muscle to fat ratio.

After completing a 45 minute full boy workout, I headed to take a shower. I checked to make sure I had the shampoo and conditioner that Drake, my hairdresser recommended. Not to mention my razor to shave my legs and my body lotion I got in the shower.

I stepped out 15 minutes later and headed to my room. After getting dressed in black ankle boots, Dark blue skinny jeans, a nice quarter sleeve plain black shirt. I styled my hit with a part of the center the way the hairdresser did yesterday. After I put some of the anti frizz stuff in it, I put on a plain silver ring on my left index finger. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I like the way I looked, I and never really wore clothes that showed my figure. I did have some curves. I really liked the way I looked.

I grabbed my bag, keys, phone and put a notebook that I started songs in last night. I read online that it could be a good way to get you're feelings out there. So far it worked. I walked out the front door and locked it. I looked up and saw Spike again. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I said walking to him and smiling He chuckled " Your'e the one who came here." He said.

" Heading out?" I asked curious.

"Opposite actually, Mr. Sunshine and I don't really get along" He held his hand out in some the sunlight. after about 30 seconds it burst into flame. During this time my eyes got wider, until I knew he was showing me to help me understand more about vampire's. I quickly got my water bottle out and dumped it on his hand.

" You moron" I said as he patted his hand. " you're lucky no one saw that" it was true we were the only two apartments on this level.

" Hush and look" He said giving me an amused expression. I looked and saw his hand was already healing. " Vamp quality?" I asked impressed. I knew and have seen Pyr healing, it had nothing on Vampire healing. In both forms.

" Handy" I stated he nodded and put his hand down. " Nice look" He commented I looked down and back up at him " Same to you" I answered we both had the dark look going, as well as the blonde hair. However mine looked natural, his looked as though he put the peroxide on it straight form the container.

" You're lucky, you get to stay in and sleep" I said " I have to got school and deal with teenage angst, drama, and other random bullshit" "Not to mention wannabe queen bee's who are complete bitches."

" Well believe you me I have dealt with plenty of that maybe not when I was you're age, but after I was turned? Ohhh yeah" He said " It does not stop, just warning you."

I gasped in mock horror " Say it ain't so" I said sarcastically. He laughed and said " well at least you did not have any false expectations that it would stop"

I laughed, my watch beeped and I looked down and said " I have to go"

He nodded " have to be all good and proper" "well at least now I can really be myself." I said which a grin. See ya" I stated walking away.

" See you" He said and headed into his place. I walked down the stairs and headed to school. No one really noticed me until I headed into the building. Must have been my new look. As i walked to my locker and I could hear what people where saying. ' _Man Sorensson really cleans up nice.' Bet you she's doing this to try to get at Trevor' 'Where was she hiding that body?_ Among a few others. I rolled my eyes and stopped to put in my combination. People really were morons.

I looked up just in time to see Megan heading my way since her locker was next to mine. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened and mouth opened as she looked at my new look. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth set into a firm line. She walked up to her locker and opened it. She got her stuff as I stood there. I knew that she was going to say something and I wanted to try to save this friendship. She slammed it shut and turned to me.

" So you _obviously_ don't care about what Trevor or the others think. Like I said before if you don't want to be friends with me, just say so." She said pissed off. I however was getting more pissed off. After how many years of friendship she thought I would do something like this?!

" You _really think_ that I care?!" I said " I changed my hair and got new clothes for _me_." I said pointing to myself as I did. " I am the most happy I have been in a _long time_ " It was true despite the exile I felt free. I did not have to live up to my Dad's expectations or the Pyr's.

" I thought that since you were my best friend that you would see how happy and relaxed I am and be _happy for me!_ " I said taking a step forward. She took a step back and her eyes had widened. " I _meant_ what I said _that I don't care about Trevor,_ or that _I don't care what the so called popular kids think!_ " I said. I took a deep breath and continued.

 _" DON'T_ go accusing me of bullshit, if I do not share every little thing with you it is because it it between me and the other person or people that I talked to." I was on a roll.

" Maybe they did not want me to share what was discussed between us with someone they did not know." I finished.

" That's bullshit" Megan said. At that point I lost it, and had to inhale and exhale twice to get control and rein in my temper.

" _Oh_ , so you accuse me of choosing to keep matters discussed between my family and I, as well as family friends and I private like they want, instead of discussing the matters with someone they have never met." She opened her mouth to say something and I cut her off.

" You do not know _every family friend of either of my parents, just the ones you have met!_ " I said fiercely, but a tone only she could hear. " Don't get mad at me because you assumed something and did not think the assumption through." I said " before you say no I didn't, you did Megan, look back at all you have accused me off and come find me when you _attempt_ to see it my way." I finished.

I walked away and felt a bit better since I got my feelings out there, I do not like the way it went down but she needed to hear it. I saw Derek on the way to class and our eyes met. I inhaled through my nose and got his scent. Not human, but not mage either. Interesting. Maybe Spike could help. I got my messenger out and texted him.

 _Zoe_

 _'Hey Spike u up?'_

 **Spike**

 **'Yeah what's up? Shouldn't you be in class?'**

 _Zoe_

 _'On my way sir. I caught the scent of a kid here at school, transferred here this year. Member of the football team, guy named Derek like 5'7, black hair, blue eyes. Athletic build. Have you seen him around?'_

 **Spike**

 **'No. Not human?'**

 _Zoe_

 _'Definitely not. However I can't place the scent. I figured maybe you would know it. Since you've been around longer.'_

 **Spike**

 **'I'll keep my eyes peeled. Deal with any typical bullshit yet? '**

 _Zoe_

 _'Yeah fight with my best friend Megan, she has been telling me that I have been lying to her and told me that if I did not want to be her friend then to just say so. Just because I have not told everything that has been happening with me. It did not occur to her that things I discuss with family and family friends that she has not met I may not want discuss with her.'_

 **Spike**

 **'Some people assume that they know there "friend". They also think they know what is best for them. Sometimes that person who has those "friends" ends up putting up with because those people are there "friends" and have been there for them. Even if they have put there own needs ahead of the person and hurt the person as a result. You were right to stand up for you're self.'**

 _Zoe_

 _'I do not want to lose her friendship, but it is up to her now. Sorry I just texted you randomly. But I trust you, most people would think I'm crazy and putting myself in harm's way. I know that you are not going to hurt me. I got a gut feeling.'_

 **Spike**

 **'No worries. I trust you to, and a lot of people that I knew in Cali would say that I am just going to get in you're pants but I can assure you I'm not. I was never and never will be that kind of guy.'**

 _Zoe_

 _'Thanks for telling me that. Some may think you just fit the picture though. Though then again I have a thing for bad boys.'_

 **Spike**

 **'You are talking to the guy who invented the image. How about I come and meet after you're done. I could try to sniff the guy out and you could help. Just tell me where and the time.'**

 _Zoe_

 _' Sure my locker at 2:45pm. Just walk in the main entrance and its right down the hall I will be there waiting. See you then.'_

 **Spike**

 **'Sure thing. Now get to class.'**

 _Zoe_

 _'Aye Aye Sir.'_

I knew that would be considered flirting but I did not care. I could tell that Spike was a good guy. That he would not hurt me and trusted me. I trusted him and if people did not like it well that was there problem. I was through trying live to other people's standards. I walked in to class and saw Megan beat me there, she was sitting next to Jessica. The better part? the only available seat was the one on her other side.

I sat down and took out my notebook and pen for math. I had set my messenger on the table and Megan saw the screen.

" Who is Spike?" She asked I took the phone and made the screen go dark. " A friend" I replied " A friend? " She looked skeptical

" Yes, so you can have other friends besides me and I cannot have other friends besides you? Just because you have not met him does not mean that he does not exist" I said getting a bit annoyed.

" His name is Spike" She asked " Gang member?" Jessica asked with a look of contempt written on her face.

" Nickname and no not a gang member, he used to put his hair up in spike's all the time, even now when he doesn't the nickname stuck." I said " he is coming after school at 2:45 if you want to meet him, both of you. He is meeting me at my locker."

" We were not talking to you" Jessica said giving me a glare.

" Funny seeing as how you both looked at me and spoke to me, if you don't want me to assume that you are talking to me, face each other and speak to each other." I said gesturing between the two of them with them hand.

" Don't talk to her like that Zoe"

" Treat others the way you yourself want to be treated" I quoted our parents from years ago. Megan blinked in shock and looked down. Looking ashamed of herself. Jessica also a thoughtful look on her face.

" Alright lets get started, phones away" the teacher started.

I turned toward stye front and put my phone in my front pocket on the lowest vibration setting. I thought about what would happen later. I actually looked forward to how Megan, and Jessica would interact with Spike and vice versa.

 _'Well this should be interesting'_

 **Yes there was Willow and Xander bashing as well as a bit of Buffy bashing. I hated how Xander and Willow brought Buffy back and then never noticed how depressed Buffy was. Also I hated how Buffy just let them treat her like that and put them before herself.**

 _ **However this is my personal opinion from watching the show, so please do not get to angry with me.**_


	4. Opening Up

AU Set in the 2nd Book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different part of Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragon Diaries. The rights go to Joss Whedon and Deborah Cooke respectively. I only wrote this story for fun._** ** _The ideas for Zoe's room were_** **not** ** _my idea. Got the concept from Seventeen Magazine. If you want to check it out got to book Most of Zoe's room I took the ideas from those tips_** **.**

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

After the last class of the day let out I headed toward my locker. As I was walking I inhaled through my nose and caught Derek's scent again. It was the same as before, not mage but not human either. This was definitely going to be interesting. I got to my locker and started to put my books in and get some things I needed for the rest of the day. I noticed that I was getting a lot more attention than usual. Probably because of the way I looked.

I pretended to be completely focused on getting things from my locker as I listened to what was being said. ' _Man Sorensson cleans up nice,' ' She looks better than Suzanne, I bet she is going to try out for cheerleading' 'If she did it would be a welcome change, at least she is not bitchy like Suzanne'._

Ha! I almost laughed out loud at that one. Like I would ever become a cheerleader. However it would be interesting to see Suzanne's reaction to my new look. Because of what happened yesterday, the principal took both Megan and Suzanne's statements. In the end the principal did not believe Suzanne who had talked about dragon's attacking her and decided that she must have been on something. She had been suspended for one day after her parents refused to have her tested by a doctor.

I heard and felt my messenger beep and vibrate in my pocket I took it out and looked at the text that had just come in.

 **Spike**

 **Hey I'm heading your way.**

 _Zoe_

K.

Well, this should interesting. I looked to my left and saw that Megan and Jessica were heading my way. I turned my attention back to my locker when I thought of something. I inhaled through my nose and caught Jessica'a scent. It was similar to Derek's, not human. Although I could catch some mage but not enough to make her one, enough to mean that she had been near a mage recently within the past week at least.

I narrowed my eyes just as Megan made her way to me.

"What is it?" She asked looking at me, I saw that she was curious but also she had a hard look in her eyes. I could tell if I said the wrong thing then she would take it and start another fight.

" Spider" I answered which was true I grabbed a scrap of tissue and got it.

" Zoe" I heard that british accent and could not stop the smile that spread across my face. I look up to see Spike making his way toward me. He was wearing black boots, jeans, and a black T-shirt. The clothing showed off the muscular body that he had. Showed people that he could hold his own in a boys looked at him with envy and the girls with admiration and lust.

I threw caution to the wind and practically ran up to him the smile never leaving my face. He smiled back, the smile reaching his eyes and lighting up his face. He caught me and spun me around before setting me down. " Hey took you long enough" I said. He laughed and said

" I am not late if anything I am early" He looked at me and took in my appearance I inclined my head a bit toward Megan and Jessica and scratched my nose. He got the hint and inhaled through his nose he looked at me and nodded a bit.

I took his hand and turned to face Megan and Jessica. They were looking at us eyes wide and mouths open. Megan closed her mouth and blushed as we made out way over to her. Jessica closed her mouth but her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

" Megan, Jessica, this is Spike." I said the both looked Spike up and down taking in his appearance.

" Wow Zoe, way to lie to us twice in one day" Jessica stated crossing her arms at me. Megan also looked mad.

" How exactly did I lie to you?" I asked patiently I noticed Spike was letting me handle this, I knew that he was also ready to step in if I need him.

" You said he was your friend Zoe" Megan began " But you never mentioned him before today, you also said that he wasn't a gang member but he clearly is."

As she said this she gestured to Spike who in turn simply raised an eyebrow. I inhaled and counted to three in my head to prevent from verbally lashing out at her. It would not do for us to get into a verbal altercation in the hall.

" I never mentioned him before because it never really came up Megan, you also did not know about the friends I had in Minnesota. Also he is not a gang member just because he wears black and he dies his hair the way he does does not mean he is a gang member. I told you both his nickname is spike because he used to wear his hair like that. He grew out of it but the nickname stuck."

Spike let go of my hand to get out his phone, I noticed it was the same type of messenger that I had. He looked through it and I saw he stopped at a photo were he did indeed have his hair in spike's. He showed it to Megan and Jessica.

Megan looked at it and looked embarrassed as did Jessica. I shook my head and voiced my thoughts.

" Megan, please I am tired of this fighting, yes I have been keeping things from you but only because the matters are between my friends in Minnesota and I, as well as my family and I. As for Spike well he has dealt with a lot of trust issues with former friends of his, I did not want to add fuel to the fire. Like I said before I do not want to lose this friendship. You assume that I keep things form you and that you have to know these things. It did not occur to you that those matters could be personal and that the people I discuss them with could want them to be private and not discussed with someone that they have heard about and have never met."

Megan looked mad and was about to say something when Jessica beat her to it

" Don't accuse her of being a different person Sorensson" She snarled and Megan looked at her shocked. " You are the one who changed, acted like you are to good for her and people like us, just look at you." She gestured to me and I almost laughed.

" Just because I choose to grow up and act like it ? Just because I choose to dress in a way that expresses myself and do my hair in a way that I like ? So you all can do it but I can't ?" I stated

She looked ashamed and looked down I could tell she was ashamed of the way she had just acted. Megan also looked shocked at her behavior and turned to me. I could see that she was sorry and listened to what she had to say.

" I'm sorry Zoe, I was just worried that you would not want to be friends and leave" I nodded in understanding.

" Apology accepted" I said and felt Spike squeeze my hand in support. " We have to go." I said and turned to go " But call me or text me okay?" She nodes and we walked away.

" Well done luv" Spike said

I looked at him in surprise

" Luv?" I questioned raising one eyebrow in amusement. He shrugged " Do you not like it?" He asked.

" I like it, some people may thing we are going to fast nut to hell with them." I declared with a broad grin. He smiled back.

I noticed Derek and scratched my nose again. We both inhaled and he nodded before reaching up and rubbing some charcoal smudge off my nose.

" Wanna go get a tofu burger?" I asked and he said yes.

 **Spike's POV**

Damn this girl was incredible. I already that is was no use I was falling for this girl I was a bit surprised but then again she was amazing. She did not put up with anyone's bullshit even if they were family or friends. She knew how to pick her battles. As we walked away I noticed that she looked happier knowing that the situation with her friend was resolved.

" Well, done luv" I said giving her a grin.

" Luv?" She questioned with one eyebrow raised in amusement I shrugged.

" Do you not like it?" I questioned genuinely concerned.

" I like it, some people may think that we are moving to fast but to hell with them" She stated with a huge grin on her face and I smiled back _Man you are whipped_ I thought. Her eyes went over my shoulder for a split second and she scratched her nose again. We both inhaled and I got the scent she was talking about earlier. It was not human, but not dragon like her father. It reminded me of wolf-boy Oz. My hand went to rub a smudge of charcoal off of her nose.

" Wanna go get a tofu-burger?" She asked

" Lead the way luv" I said

I followed her out and we started walking to this place. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She was confident and happy. She held my hand firmly and I never wanted her to let go. I realized that this may seem fast but I did feel something for her. Yes, she was a 16 year old but her old man left her on her own basically saying you are on your own. I decided to ask her something.

" Hey Zoe?" I asked and she looked at me.

" Yes,." She said

" Do you think we are moving a bit fast? I mean the way we interacted earlier may give people the impression that we are dating. I'm not sure if you would want to start dating, I mean I do not want to rush you into anything that you do not want or that you feel you are ready for." I looked her in the eyes as I said all this.

" I do want to date you Spike. Yes, we met fairly recently and yes people may think that I am crazy and foolish for doing this, but I know that you will not hurt me and that you feel the same way. What you just said is exactly what an honest person who wants a healthy relationship would say." She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

I could tell that she was not lying, I could see it in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled at her I could tell she was happy and felt the happiest I have ever been. I have never been like this even with Dru and Buffy.

" Then you would not mind if ?" I asked and she grinned and kissed me. I did not expect that and took a moment to kiss her back but when I did I felt sparks stronger than what I felt with Buffy.

She pulled back and looked surprised. She then smiled at me and said in italian

"Wow che trovato bene . Chi sapeva che un bacio couls partì fuochi d'artificio ?" The smile never left her face.

" C'è una prima volta per everything Luv per entrambe le parti coinvolte ." I answered

Her eyes widened and she said

"Really?" she looked surprised and I said.

" I have been in past relationships yes, but I have never felt that before from a kiss, never felt so happy that I know if she left than I would be crushed and not know how to get that happiness back except to try and get her back if she wants to."

She smiled and I could see her happiness she kissed me again and stated.

" Now come on I'm hungry" She said and tugged my hand,

I laughed as we began to walk toward the burger place as I held her hand tighter. I would not give up without a fight as long as she would have me.

 _Thank you for the reads, the Favorites and Follows for this story. The italian translates to_

 _Wow che trovato bene . Chi sapeva che un bacio couls partì fuochi d'artificio : Wow who kenw a kiss could set off fireworks?_

 _C'è una prima volta per everything Luv per entrambe le parti coinvolt_ e : _There is a first time for everything luv, for both parties involved._

 _I brushed up on my italian. Thank you all again for the support. If you all think that them getting together was a bit rushed then review and let me know. I set it up so they would get together. In chapter two I gave an inkling to Spike's feelings and in chapter 3 I gave an inkling to Zoe's feelings._

 _Thanks again,_

 _-NYC Artist._


	5. Standing up for each other

AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different part of Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragon Diaries. The rights go to Joss Whedon and Deborah Cooke respectively. I only wrote this story for fun._**

 **The character Trey is an OC.**

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

As we walked to the restaurant I could not stop smiling. The fact that Spike and I are dating is enough to bring a smile to my face and a huge happy feeling to me. Yes, I will admit that Spike and I have started dating fairly quickly, but we trust each other. I could tell that he had been hurt in the past and I know he knew that I had been hurt in the past.

We were holding hands as we walked in and up to take our orders, we both got a few looks. I could hear what some of the guys were saying. As well as some of the girls and wondered if Spike could as well. A thought struck me one that had me concerned could Spike eat human food? I felt like an idiot for not asking. I looked over at him silently asking if he could. He caught my eye and nodded yes. I let out a breath of relief.

As we walked up to take our order's I saw movement out of the corner of eye. I tightened my hand a bit around Spike's and tilted my head a bit toward my left while scratching my ear. He looked a bit and inhaled through his nose he opened his eyes as the cashier told us the cost of our food. Spike paid while I looked again and saw that it was Trish. One of Suzanne's lackey's. She had been in math class earlier that day and had been looking up the Pyr. She had been saying that she would find him and 'make him pay'.

As most of the world knows about Pyr, it has caused us to be extremely careful thus the oath of secrecy and the world only seeing us in our dragon forms. However many people knew a bit of knowledge about us. Such as that most of them were male. I had to laugh though as Trish would not really stand a chance.

I noticed that she had her phone out and heard a faint click. She was taking pictures of the two of us. No doubt also informing Suzanne. Spike came back to me and we both stepped out of the way to let other people order their food. He looked at me and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" Why don't we give her something to really look at luv?"

I smiled back and He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put an arm around my waist. The two of us wanting to be as close to the other as possible. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth a bit as he deepened the kiss. As he pulled back he caught my lower lip between his teeth and nipped it lightly causing me to shudder. We put our foreheads together and smiled at each other.

We both looked up and saw that quite a few people were staring at us… Most of the guys were looking me up and down and throwing jealous s looks at Spike and lustful ones at me. I noticed that the girls were opposite they were throwing the jealous looks at me and lustful ones at Spike. Trish was looking at us in shock. Our food came up and we both got it and went to sit down as we did we caught what people were saying.

 _' Holy shit I had no idea Sorrenson had that in her!'_

 _' Who the hell is that guy and how did he get Sorenson to open up like that?'_

 _'How the fuck did that freak Sorrenson get that guy? Where was she hiding that figure?'_

 _' What did Sorrenson do to get that body and that guy? Wonder if she can give me pointers?'_

 _' Suzanne is not going to be happy, Sorrenson is ten times hotter than she is, she is nicer than Suzanne, people like her more than they like Suzanne, and she has a hotter guy than Suzanne? Shit'_

 _'Bet you anything Sorrenson would do that with anyone.'_

That last comment was from a guy on the football team a guy name Trey. Spike scowled and growled low in his throat as we sat down and he tightened his hold on my hand just a bit. I turned his head towards me and kissed his cheek, jawline, and finally his mouth. He kissed back and cupped the side of my face. I pulled back and whispered

" Ignore them, I would _never_ cheat on you _with anyone"_

He smiled and kissed me again but more quickly and said

" I know you wouldn't"

We both started to eat and I looked at him as he took a bite. I was a bit surprised tofu was an acquired taste.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and saw Trish looking at the two of us.

 _"_ Can we help you ?" I asked taking Spike's hand. He rubbed my palm with his index and middle finger and I smiled at him.

" I was just wondering about him." She said gesturing to Spike.

" I was just wondering how much you are paying him, I mean what moron would want to go out with a freak like you" She stated smirking at me the whole time.

I kept a straight face but inside I was hurt by that comment. Like a lot of there I am self conscious about my body and the way I looked. I was also self aware that Spike could fall for another girl and break up with me.

" I mean really you think you can hide the fact that your stomach looks like you are going through the first stages of pregnancy?" Trish finished I heard some snickers and raised my eyebrows. I knew that my stomach was pretty flat thanks to the workouts I did and the fact that I did not not eat a ton of sugary stuff.

" Are you really that stupid or are you just insecure about yourself?" Spike asked he looked mad. Trish stopped laughing to look at him in surprise.

" Zoe is an incredible women" Spike began " She is kind, beautiful, talented, she cares about others and is empathetic to what they are feeling and what they may be going through in their lives."

" She also is not so self-absorbed that she has to bring the conversation to herself and does not berate others for how they look. She is confident in the way she looks and feels."

Trish looked surprised and started looking around I noticed that a few people were nodding their heads to what Spike was saying a felt a bit shocked. I had no idea that people thought I was caring and empathetic.

 _"_ We have started dating fairly quickly but what we feel for each other is genuine" Spike said " I cannot imagine my life without her and cannot remember the last time I felt like this."

" Now if you don't mind my girlfriend and I are going to be heading out and spending the rest of the afternoon together" Spike took my hand and helped me up out of the booth hat we were in. We tossed our garbage in the trash and he held the door open for me as we walked out.

I could see many people had their phones out but frankly did not care. I smiled a bit and leaned into him as we walked, laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

 ** _Spike's POV_**

I could not believe the nerve of that girl. Trying to bring Zoe down like that and insinuating that Zoe could never have someone care for her they way I do. I saw Zoe's reaction to what the girl was saying back their. I knew that mentally Zoe agreed. The thought really made me mad. Obviously Zoe thought that she was not worth much.

I had no doubt that her father leaving her on her own may have had something to do with that. I also got the impression form seeing the man and catching his scent that he was Pyr. While Zoe was at school I had texted Tara and asked her to dig up whatever information she could about the Pyr without the Scooby gang knowing. That would not be good to have Buffy find out about the Pyr and then decide on the spot that the Pyr were evil and had to be killed. That is what she did. To her all demons or something unknown are evil and have to be killed. All are supernatural bad, humans good.

Luckily Tara understood and got all the information she could letting Anya in on it. Tara and Anya were the only who knew that I had left and where I was. After Buffy told me to move on I had gone to the Bronze intent on drinking the pain away. Tara and Anya saw me and took me back to the Magic Box and I told them everything. Mine and Buffy's relationship or lack thereof, When I found out she had been ripped from heaven, her beating me up after she thought she had killed that girl when really it was Warren and the nerds. Riley coming back and Buffy ending things.

They were shocked by everything I told them but agreed that I should go. That there was really nothing for me in Sunnydale. Tara then used a spell to remove the chip. They both knew that I would not hurt humans. I wanted to prove to everyone and myself that I could control myself. They also helped me move and to be cautious and prepared we researched the resurrection spell red used to bring Buffy back as we wanted to know what other consequences the spell could have.

We were all horrified by the fact that Willow could have checked to see where Buffy was first. The spell to do so was in the same goddamn book as the resurrection spell. She still did not do it. That is what really got to Tara she started crying knowing that Willow did not bring Buffy back to bring her friend back. She and Xander brought her back to bring the Slayer back, to do the job they could not or did not want to do. We also found the price that the spell took.

One thing you learn being a nearly 125 years old is that all magic comes with a price. The price of the resurrection spell Willow used called for another body to fill that grave. One of the casters loved ones. Tara was going to die. There are no what if's when it comes to magic of this magnitude. Tara was going to die, we just did not know when. Anya and I were horrified and Anya was furious she wanted to call on a vengeance demon she knew Halfrek to seek vengeance on Willow but I persuaded her not to.

Tara had squared her shoulders and told us that she was not going to wallow that everyone dies. She also told us that she was going to live like she always did no use in worrying if she was going to die that day. The next day she started on her last will and testament leaving almost everything to Anya and I. She also made us swear to look after everyone once she was gone. However it was not enough for us.

Anya and I asked Halfrek if there was anyway that she knew of to make sure Tara did not die. She had asked D'Hoffron and he had searched and found an answer that would work. We had to bind Willow's powers permanently using a spell from the same book. Tara, Anya and I all agreed that it was the best thing to do. Willow had gone power hungry and she was not going to stop. Tara had called Giles and told him everything leaving out my part in it and my plans to leave. He had agreed that it was the best course of action revealing that when he had first confronted Willow about it months ago she had told him ' It may not be a good idea to piss me off'.

Giles told them he would be on the next flight. After that I packed everything up to leave. Buffy and Xander would be pissed and looking for someone to take their anger out on. I was not about to let that be me.

Tara had told me that the Pyr were mostly male and that there was only one female the Wyvern at a time. She also told me that their mates are always human they cannot mate with their own kind. They are also immortal. Anya then told me that the Pyr had had a civil war among their own kind that called themselves Slayers. I had laughed out loud at that. Anya then told me that there was a book written about the Pyr, their weaknesses and habits. The author Sigmund Guthrie was really Sigmund Sorennson. Erik Sorennson who leader of the Pyr had a son who turned Slayer. She then told me Sigmund died, and that Sigmund's mother was the same mother to Zoe. That Sigmund was born in a previous life of hers. Reincarnation I had heard of it and new there were cases of it.

She also told me about mages and other shifters. That the Pyr made a peace agreement with the mages and that it was knew. Erik Sorennson believed that the mages were few and far between that they would hold up their end of the bargain. Zoe was right to be concerned I had come across a few mages in my time as a vamp. The _never_ hold up their word they are always planning.

I looked at Zoe again and knew that I would never le her go unless she truly wanted me to. Otherwise I would out up one hell of fight even against the Pyr. They had basically left her on her own by exiling her. I would be by her side and support her through thick and thin. I kissed her head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked home.

We got to our building and headed upstairs. We both stopped and I looked at her.

" You want to go to your place and meet up later or stay in?" I asked her

She kissed me and said " I've got homework, I'll text you when I'm done and then if you want we can go out."

" How about I make us some dinner and we stay in and watch some telly" I suggested

She smiled and I found myself smiling back at her _'She is so beautiful how did I get so lucky to have her? I can't mess this up, she is beautiful I have never felt this way not even with Dru or Buffy._

" That would be perfect" She kissed me everything and I kissed back knowing that this is what I wanted. To be with this incredible woman.

 ** _Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I am thinking of publishing a new story. A Harry Potter and Underworld Movie crossover. One where Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. I am not sure if I should. Please let me know what you all think. I have created a Poll to see if the the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike is posted. Please cast your vote! Another Harry Potter crossover where Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. I will not write Kraven as a villain in the story. I was thinking that Harry could have been created much like Eve was. That Dumbledore went to certain measures to create a again. He took the DNA from two of the most powerful Vampire's. Don't forget that Kraven was a death dealer before. But that Petunia found out after the first book and got into contact with someone to send Harry to his real parents. This would be set after the first book and before and during the first Underworld film._**

 ** _Thank you all again,_**

 ** _NYC Artist._**


	6. Panic

AU Set in the 2nd book Winging It. Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different part of Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy. I know that the timelines do not match up. I thought of the idea and decided to write the story enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragon Diaries. The rights go to Joss Whedon and Deborah Cooke respectively. I only wrote this story for fun._**

 **Zoe's POV**

I leaned back in my desk chair and exhaled loudly. Running a hand through my hair I looked at the display on my desk. Notebooks and my laptop were all over the desk. I had just finished my homework and honestly could not wait to go over to Spike's place and just watch TV and eat dinner with him.

I smiled a bit. I was still touched that he had stood up for me in the restaurant. I knew for a fact that Spike meant every word. To be honest I got butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of him. I could not stop smiling also. I really did love him. Yes, even though I was only 15 going on 16, but I could not imagine my life without him. It hurt beyond belief to think of him leaving and ending our relationship.

I exhaled loudly, even though I was happier than I have ever been I knew that this could all come to a screeching halt. If my father found out then he could send me away. Wait a minute, I sat up and got my notes out the notes I had taken about everything Pyr. I smiled as I came across the page I was looking for. Yes!

They could not move me. This was fantastic, not only could they no longer interfere with my life, but they could not move me. Ha, they really have left me on my own. I smile before putting the book back and began to clean up my desk. After I was done I looked over the desk. I smiled before taking my messenger and texting Spike.

 _'Hey I'm done with my work, on my way'_

 ** _'All right, what kind of food do you want to have?'_**

 _'How about we go to that restaurant again? We can get our food to go.'_

 ** _'Perfect'_**

I smiled before going and grabbing my heeled boots from beside the door. I slipped on my favorite leather jacket, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. As I locked the door I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. I inhaled through my nose and fought back a smile.

" How is it that I got so lucky as to have this gorgeous woman as my girlfriend?" Spike asked as I turned around. Love, laughter, and adoration shone in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him. My arms slipping around his neck, his slipping around my waist. The kiss deepened and I could not believe how happy I was. We broke the kiss and he smiled.

"What is going through your head?" I asked him smiling slightly.

"Just looking at you, trying to memorize every detail about you." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. I smiled back and leaned my head against his head. We stood there for a bit just holding each other, trying to take in every detail about each other.

My stomach growled and we pulled apart.

"Well, how about we go get our food and then we can pick this up." Spike suggested laughing.

"Lead the way" I replied.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down the stairs.

 **Spike's POV**

As we walked to the restaurant I could not help but look at her again. She was radiant, even as we walked down the street she turned heads. It did not even bother me the way the men were looking at her. I knew that she would never cheat on me and would never leave me abruptly. This gorgeous woman was truly mine. The thought of hurting her honestly made me want to stake myself. The thought of anyone else hurting her made me want to hunt them down and hurt them. I was not called the Slayer of Slayers for nothing.

We got to the restaurant and walked up to the counter, there were even less people there than there were earlier. We ordered out food and sat down to wait during that time I could not help but contemplate if I should tell her about my past in Sunnyhell. I knew that I should.

She had been as open with me as she could be. I honestly really wanted to find her old man and much his face in. He had just left Zoe and it had nearly broken her. But she was tougher. My little dragon, my fierce warrior.

"Baby" I began taking her hands in mine She looked at me and I could see that she was curious as to what she wanted to say.

"You have been so open with me, and I feel like you deserve to know about my past, in California." I finished.

Her eyes widened a fraction and she looked at me she squeezed my hands and tilted my face up to look me in the eyes.

" You don't have to if you don't want to, if you want you can tell me when we get back, I have a feeling you may not want to tell me were someone could overhear easily." She said and I leaned over and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Again she shocked me by being so understanding and loving, I did not know how she could love me, but if she would have me than she has me for as long as possible. I will put up one hell of a fight to keep her.

We pulled apart when our food was called. We walked up and got it as we walked out I noticed a group of guys were watching us. There were around four guys that looked around 16- early 20's there was also a young woman with them, the young woman was what many would consider gorgeous, but to me she just looked average. They were looking at Zoe as though willing her to look them. They were also giving me the side, while the young woman looked thoughtful. We walked out and I could see the group preparing to follow us. I pulled Zoe over quickly and told her that there were some people following us.

She told me who they were and that she did not want to talk to them. I picked her up into my arms, told her to hold on. I broke into a run after checking to make sure that no was watching and that the group did not see us.

We got back to my place in under 5 minutes, no one noticed us I set her down gently and got the keys to my pace out. We went in and I put the food on the counter. I looked over at her and saw her silently crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried I murmur assurances to her. She stopped crying and I led he rover to the couch, we sat there just holding each other.

"Thank you" She whispered

"Anything for you my little salamander" I replied remembering all the slander sketches I saw in her notebooks. She laughed and looked at me. I then asked her if she still wanted me to tell her about my past. She said yes. I took a deep breath and began.

 ** _Sorry that the chapter is so short! A lot has been going on in my life and I may not be able to update my stories as much as I would like._**

 ** _Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I am thinking of publishing a new story. A Harry Potter and Underworld Movie crossover. One where Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. I am not sure if I should. Please let me know what you all think. I have created a Poll to see if the the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike is posted. Please cast your vote! Another Harry Potter crossover where Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. I will not write Kraven as a villain in the story. I was thinking that Harry could have been created much like Eve was. That Dumbledore went to certain measures to create a saviour. He took the DNA from two of the most powerful Vampire's. Don't forget that Kraven was a death dealer before. But that Petunia found out after the first book and got into contact with someone to send Harry to his real parents. This would be set after the first book and before and during the first Underworld film._**

 ** _Thank you all again,_**

 ** _NYC Artist._**


End file.
